fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verkehrte Welten
thumb|left|322px|Quelle: GoogleDies ist meine nächste FF aus dem Glee Universum. Diesmal ist alles anderst. Der Glee Club ist das Aushängeschild der Highshool. Sue Sylvester ist zwar der Trainer der Cherios aber diese sind die absoluten Verlierer auf der Schule. Bitte ab 12 Jahren lesen. Wie immer freue ich mich über Kommentare und Anregungen. Und nun VIEL SPASS!!! Status: Beendet Das kleine Geschenk Die Schüler strömten die Gänge entlang. Einige rannten sogar in Richtung Aula! Heute war es mal wieder soweit, der Glee Club der Mc Kinley gab eines seiner Spontankonzerte. Alle wollten das sehen, Die New Directions thumb|left|352px|Quelle: Googlewaren immerhin seit mehr als 4 Jahren bei keinem Wettstreit mehr besiegt worden.´Ihr beiden absoluten Superstars waren der große Finn Hudson und seine kongeniale Partnerin Rachel Berry. Beide galten als das absolute Traumpaar auf der Schule. Die Aula war bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt, sogar auf den Treppenstufen saßen Schüler. Nun trat Mr. Schuster, der Leiter des Glee Clubs auf die Bühne. Er bedankte sich bei Direktor Figgins das er mal wieder ihnen die Aula zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und natürlich für die Ünterstützung wie der kostenlose Bus für ihre Wettkämpfe oder der große Etat zum Kauf von Noten und Klamotten für den Glee Club. Bei diesen Worten fuhr es Sue Sylvester, der Coach der Cherios, durch den Körper. Sie stand am hinteren Ende der Aula an einer Säule gelehnt, die Hände vor dem Körper verschränkt. Wenn sie nur den Bruchteil des Etat zur Verfügung hätte wie der Glee Club dann könnte sie endlich mal neue Trikots für ihre Mädels besorgen. Die aktuellen sind schon so oft geflickt worden dass sie aussehen wie eine Vogelscheuche. Auf einigen waren nicht einmal mehr alle Buchstaben des Schullogos zu sehen. Auch die Trainingsgeräte in ihrem kleinen Raum hatten schon bessere Tage gesehen. Der letzte grosse Titel den die Cherios erlangten war so lange her das sich ausser ein paar alte Lehrerkollegen die schon ewig an der Mc Kinley waren, niemand mehr daran erinnern konnte. Sue wusste nicht wie sie ihre paar Mädels überhaupt noch motivieren konnte. Niemand an der Schule hatte grosse Erwartungen noch an sie und wenn sich im neuen Schuljahr nicht mindestens 2-3 neue Mädels finden lassen würden die mitmachen, dann waren die Cherios Geschichte. Sue wurde bei diesem Gedanken schlecht. Sie mochte die Arbeit mit den Kids, warum durfte sie keinen Erfolg haben und dieser schleimige, thumb|Quelle:Google immer grinsende Will Schuster konnte die ganzen Lorbeeren einheimsen? Sue drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Sporthalle. Immer wenn sie Will Schuster sah bekamm sie so ein starkes Sodbrenne das sie schnell was dagegen unternehmen musste. Meistens half es ihr ein paar Gewichte zu stemmen oder einige Runden im Stadion zu laufen. Allerdings war es heute einfach zu heiß zu laufen also entschied sie sich für die Gewichte. Auf dem Weg dorthin begeneten ihr die letzten Schüler die noch nicht in der Aula waren. Auf einmal hörte sie ihren Namen hinter sich. "Ms. Silvester? Gehen sie nicht in die Aula?" Sue drehte sich um und erblickte Quinn Fabray. Zwar Mitglied bei den New Directions aber aufgrund der grossen Konkurenz nur zweite Wahl im Moment. Bis vor zwei Jahren war sie die Leadsängerin des Glee Clubes gewesen. Bis Rachel Berry in ihr Leben trat. Sie war der neue Superstar der New Directions geworden und Quinn durfte nur noch bei unwichtigen Auftritten mit auf die Bühne. Heute war sie nur deswegen nicht dabei weil sie letzte Woche ein schwere Bronchitis hatte und noch immer nicht ganz auf dem Damm war. Sue:" Ahh, nein Quinn. Ich habe noch was wichtiges in der Sporthalle zu erledigen. Wir haben ja demnächst unsere Sectionals und wollen erfolgreich sein." Quinn:" Soweit ich weis haben doch Cherios seit mehr als 6 Jahren nichts mehr bei den Sectionals gerissen. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche haben sie momentan nur 5 Mädels in der Crew brauchen aber mindestens 8 um zugelassen zu werden, richtig?" Sue schnappte kurz nach Luft, Quinns Äusserung hatte sie bis ins Mark getroffen.Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sie sich aber wieder gefangen. Sue: " Das ist richitg aber wenn ich jetzt richtig Bescheid weis bist du auch nicht momentan die glücklichste Schülerin hier. Bis vor zwei Jahren warst du noch der umjubelte Star des Glee Clubs aber seitdem ist dein Stern merklich gesunken. Oder warum stehst du heute nicht auf der Bühne und performst?" Jetzt musste Quinn kurz durchatmen. Sue hatte sie wirklich auf dem falschen Fuss erwischt. Seit Rachel Berry auf der Schule war hatte sich Quinns Situation verschlechtert. Sie war nur noch bei kleineren, unwichtigeren Auftritten die Leadsängerin, das Back Up quasi für Rachel! Ansonsten durfte sie hinten stehen und den Refrain mitsingen. Und zu allem Überfluss war Rachel jetzt auch noch mit Quinns großer Liebe Finn liiert. Quinn hatte thumb|Quelle: Googlesich schon an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Probentag verliebt. Finn war groß, gut aussehénd, braune Haare und durchtrainiert. Quinn war in der ganzen Zeit imme viel zu schüchtern gewesen um in ausserhalb des Glee Clubes anzusprechen. Rachel hatte da weniger Hemmungen, sie grub von Anfang an Finn an und der reagierte zu Quinns Entsetzen schnell auf die Flritversuche. Jetzt waren Finn und Rachel das angesagteste Paar der ganzen Schule. Quinn überlegte einen Moment, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und baute sich dann vor Sue Sylvester auf. Quinn:" Ms Sylvester, ich glaube wir beide sind momentan nicht auf der Gewinner Seite. Aber ich hätte eine Idee wie wir das ändern können." Sue: " Was meinst du Fabray?" Quinn: " Ich meine dass sie eine Chance bekommen bei den Sectionals zu bestehen und ich wieder die Nummer eins beim Glee Club zu werden. Was halten sie davon?" Sue: " Du machst mich neugierig, wie sollen wir das bewerkstelligen?" Quinn: " Kommen sie heute abend gegen 20.00 Uhr ins Breadstix, da erfahren sie mehr." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Quinn Fabray in Richtung Aula und lies Sue Sylvester alleine im Gang stehen. Der Pakt Sue blieb einige Sekunden stehen und dachte nach. Da bat ihr eine Schülerin ihres grössten Konkurrenten quasi Hilfe an, Sollte sie darauf eingehen oder war ihr das Risiko zu hoch? Sie drehte sich um und ging festen Schrittes wieder in Richtung Aula zurück. Wenn sie sich auf dieses Spiel einlassen will muss sie ihren Feind besser kennen, so dachte sie zumindest für sich. In der Aula angekommen waren jetzt nur noch Stehplätze an der hinteren Wand frei. Die Sitze waren bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt- Sue versuchte nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Direktor Figgins trat auf die Bühne und der Scheinwerfer wurde auf ihn gerichtet. Er ging zum Mikrofon und begann seine Ansprache. Figgins;" Liebe Schüler der Mc Kinley High, lieber Will Schuster. Wir sind heute mal wieder hier versammelt da sie mit dem Glee Club tolles gleistet haben. Ihr Auftritt bei den diesjährigen Regionals war wieder ein Gedicht. Die Presse schrieb von einer Sternstunde des Schulchor Wettbewerbes. Selbst ihre Mitbewerber zollen ihnen größten Respekt. Dafür nochmal herzlichen Glückwunsch. Natürlich erwarten wir jetzt für die anstehenden Nationals in Tampa wieder eine tolle Leistung, denn 5 Titel in Folge währen neuer nationlaer Rekord! Und jetzt liebe Schüler habe ich die grosse Freude euch eure Stars präsentieren zu dürfen. Die New Directions. Der Club betrat die Bühne und begann sofort mit seiner Performance, Zuerst waren die Jungs dran mit Fridaythumb|447px|right|Friday Kaum hatte die Musik begonnen fingen auch schon die ersten Schüler und Lehrer im Publikum an mitzuklatschen, zu singen oder sogar zu tanzen. Wie immer sorgte der Glee Club für tosenden Applaus. Sue sah diese Begeisterung und wünschte sich nur halb so viele Zuschauer bei einem ihrer Auftritte. Nun traten die Jungs nach hinten und es wurde Zeit für die Stars. Finn und Rachel kamen nach vorne und begannen nun Hand in Hand ihr Duett. Quinn Fabray, die direkt neben der Bühne in einer Ecke stand, schaute mehr als thumb|268px|righttraurig und unglücklich auf die Bühne zu den beiden, Finn und Rachel schienen über die Bühne zu schweben. Sie harmonierten nahezu perfekt.Quinn konnte den Anblick nicht mehr länger etragen und drehte sich um und verlies die Aula.Sue schaute ihr aufmerksam hinterher.Nach einer halben Stunde war die kleine Show Einlage auch schon wieder beendet und die Schüler sollten wieder in ihre Klassen zurück. Als Quinn kurze Zeit später auf ihrem Platz in Mr. Schusters Raum saß dachte sie noch einmal über das nach was sie Sue gesagt hatte. Sie würde es auf jeden Fall durchziehen, so viel war sicher. Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh von Mr. Schuster " Buenos Diaz Senors u Senoritas" unterbrochen. Der Spanisch Unterricht war bald beendet und Quinn wollte sich auf den Heimweg machen als Mr. Schuster sie ansprach. Will: " Quinn, bleib bitte hier, ich möchte kurz mit Dir sprechen." Was konnte er nur jetzt schon wieder von mir wollen dachte sich Quinn so bei sich als auf den Schreibtisch zuging. Quinn:" Ahh, wenn sie wegen dem Aufsatz fragen wollen, der ist bis Freitag auf ihrem Tisch.." Will: " Nein, deswegen möchte ich nicht mit dir sprechen. Wieso bist du vorhin einfach mitten im Auftritt abgehauen. Wir haben zum Schluss " Don´t stop believing " gemacht und ich musste Tina deinen Part singen lassen!" "Oh, toll wegen den 5 Noten", dachte Quinn bei sich. Quinn: " Mir war auf einmal nicht gut, evt ja noch die Nachwirkungen von der Bronchitis." Will: "Das will mal für dich hoffen, denn ich kann keine Drückeberger gebrauchen. Wir wollen die Nationals gewinnen und wer da nicht voll mitzieht hat in meinem Club nichts verloren, verstanden? Ich meine du als ehemaliger Captain musst das doch verstehen! Ich will also in Zukunft so etwas nicht mehr erleben dass Mitglieder mitten im Auftritt verschwinden!" Quinn: " Geht klar Mr. Schue. War sonst noch etwas oder kann ich dann gehen?" Will:" Klar, aber denk dran morgen ist wieder Glee Probe und du musst noch den Part von Rachel lernen falls sie mal ausfällt." Quinn drehte sich um und ging aus dem Raum in Richtung Parkplatz. In ihr kochte die blanke Wut hoch als in ihr Auto stieg und den Schlüssel umdrehte. " Rachel Berry, jetzt gibt es Krieg!" Breadstix / 20.00 Uhr Sue stellte ihren Volvo auf dem Parkplatz ab. Sie hatte irgendwie Magengrummeln als sie in Richtung Eingang ging. Sie war eigentlich nicht der Typ der hinterhältige Pläne schmiedete aber für den Erfolg der Cherios schien ihr das Risiko wert. Als sie durch die Eingangstür getreten war suchte sie mit den Augen den Gastraum ab. Nach einigen Sekunden fand sie Quinn Fabray an einem Tisch in der Ecke sitzen, Sie war nicht alleine dort, zwei weitere Mädchen saßen mit am Tisch. Sue ging zu ihnen hin und setzte sich wortlos auf den noch einzig freien Stuhl. Sue: " Also Fabray, hier bin ich. Was hast du zu sagen?" Quinn: " Hallo Ms. Sylvester darf ich ihnen Sugar Motta und Tina Cohen-Chang vorstellen." Sue schaute die beiden Mädels an, sie kannte die Gesichter von der Schule aber intensiven Kontakt hatte sie bisher noch nicht. Sue: " Ok, und wie sollen die beiden uns helfen das Problem zu lösen?" Quinn: " Sie sind genauso wie ich Mitglieder beim Glee Club aber Will Schuster schenkt ihnen ebenso wenig Vertauen wie mir. Die beiden sind bereit bei unserem Plan mitzumachen." Sue: " Welcher Plan? Klär mich mal jemand auf??!!" Tina: " Der Plan ist, wir drei kommen zu den Cherios und sie haben eine reale Chance bei den Regionals." Sue: " OK, es freut mich aber wie soll damit euch geholfen sein? Ich meine, wo ist euer Vorteil?" Quinn: " Verstehen sie nicht, wenn wir bei ihnen mitmachen und Erfolg haben werden automatisch die Cherios wieder beliebter und der Glee Club verliert an Bedeutung. Und wenn wir ein wenig "kleppern" bekommen wir auch andere dazu zu den Cherios zu kommen. So hätten sie auch was davon. Na, wie ist ihre Meinung dazu?" Sue:" Ihr seit aber keine Performer, könnt also auch keine Akrobatik!" Quinn: " Dann müssen sie halt ihr Programm umstellen, etwas neues machen. Denken sie halt nach! Wie ist ihre Antwort, eine bessere Chance auf Erfolg bekommen sie so schnell nicht mehr. Und der Glee Club wird dadurch geschwächt davon mal abgesehen das Mr. Schuster stinksauer sein wird!" Sue: " Von der Seite betrachtet wird es mir sympatischer. Wisst ihr was, wir machen das? Wann sind eure Glee Proben?" Sugar; " Montag, Dienstag und Freitags um 16.30 Uhr und Mittwochs um 15.00 Uhr, warum?" Sue: " Weil wir genau dann unser Training abhalten werden!" Sugar :" Das heißt ja dass wir nicht in den Glee Club zu den Proben können!" Quinn: " Exakt du Genie! Abgemacht Ms Sylvester. Wir sehen uns am Freitag um 16.30 in der Sporthalle." Sue stand auf und verlies umgehend das Restaurant. Sie hatte etwas getan was ihr eigentlich zu wieder war. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zürück mehr. Die Würfel waren gefallen und der Sturm würde bald heftig kommen, so viel war gewiss! Als Quinn diesen Abend nach Hause kamm und sich fürs Bett fertig machte hatte sie ein triumphales Gefühl wie schon schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Sie würde sich ihren Platz an der Sonne wieder zurück holen, oder es zumindest Rachel so schwer wie möglich machen ihre Stelle zu halten! Quinn schlief mit einem hämischen Grinsen ein... Der Zorn des Titanen Rachel Berry war glücklich! Seit sie vor zwei Jahren von ihrer alten High School hierher gewechselt war hatte alles sich grandios entwickelt. Sie war innerhalb von kürzesten Zeit die neue Leadstimme des Glee Clubs geworden, die anderen Schüler und Lehrer auf der Schule liebten sie, nein sie vergötterten sie fast. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie sich den absoluten Schwarm aller Mädels auf der Mc Kinley High geangelt. Seit fast 6 Monaten war sie mit Finn Hudson zusammen. Finn war, dessen war sich Rachel sicher, der perfekte Partner für sie. Seine Singstimme passte perfekt zu ihrer, somit waren ihre Duette immer ein Genuss. thumb|Quelle: GoogleEr hatte die richtige Figur neben ihr und beide waren somit die absoluten Kings auf der Schule. Das einzige was ein wenig an ihm störte war das er immer und überall mit ihr reden wollte. Er sollte ihre Hand im richtigen Moment nehmen und gut neben ihr aussehen. Rachel hatte nicht die Ruhe und Lust mit ihm über ihre Beziehung ausgiebig zu diskutieren. So wie es war, war es doch quasi perfekt, zumindest für Rachel. Heute war wieder Glee Probe. Bei ihrem letzten Auftritt war Quinn auf einmal abgehauen, so etwas ging in Rachels Augen gar nicht. Quinn war ihr Rückversicherung für die Möglichkeit das Rachel mal aus irgend einem Grund nicht auftreten konnte. In diesem Fall musste Quinn ihren Part übernehmen. Quinn war in lezter Zeit eh etwas komisch geworden. Am Anfang als Rachel in den Glee Club kam war Quinn sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen, hatte sie in der Schule herumgeführt, ihr gezeigt wie man sich die Monatskarte für die Mensa besorgt. Ok, Quinn war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Captain der New Directions gewesen, insofern war solch eine Behandlung von ihr zu erwarten gewesen. Aber seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr war Quinn mehr als ruhig geworden. Hatte sie doch früher lebhaft in der Gruppe mitdiskutiert wenn es darum ging neue Klamotten für einen Auftritt auszusuchen oder die Songs für einen Auftritt mitzubestimmen. Rachel hatte sich ehlich gesagt um den Posten des Captain gar nicht gerissen, sie währe eigentlich froh gewesen wenn Quinn den Job weiter gemacht hätte aber Mr. Schuster war völlig anderer Meinung. Er war der Auffassung das der Star und Leadsänger die Gruppe anführen müsse und diese war nunmal Rachel geworden. Auf dem Weg zur Probe begegneten ihr etliche Schüler die sie mit grossen Augen anschauten. Seit die New Directions, mit Rachel, letzten Sommer zum 3. Mal in Folge die nationalen Meister geworden waren genossen sie Kultstatus. An ihren Spinden gelehnt schauten ihr die Mädels und Jungs hinterher, Rachel genoss diese Augenblicke in vollen Zügen. Aus einem Seitengang ertönte plötzlich lautes Gebrülle und Rachel konnte dem Drang nicht wiederstehen dem Lärm nachzugehen. Dort auf dem Boden lag Noah Puckermann, einer dieser komischen Nerds! Über ihm kniete Karofsky, ein übler Bursche der schon zweimal aus dem Footballteam geflogen war weil er sich auf dem Spielfeld geprügelt hatte. Karofsky.:" Puck, wenn du es noch einmal wagst nur in die Nähe meines Freundes zu kommen dann kannst du deine Zähne einzeln im Mülleimer suchen, verstanden?!" Puck: " Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht, ich bin nur beim Aufheben meiner Schulbücher mit ihm zusammengestossen, mehr ist nicht passiert. Ich schwör es.!" Kurt: " Wenn ich wegen dir Vollpfosten jetzt einen blauen Fleck habe gnade dir dein jüdischer Gott!" Von hinten war Kurt Hummel, der Freund von Karofsky nach vorne getreten. Er und Karofsky waren die Nasty Boys der Schule. Sie schmissen jeden in eine Mülltonne oder gossen ihm einen Slushi ins Gesicht der es auch nur wagte sie schief anzuschaun. Da beide bekennend schwul waren und ihre Beziehung bekannt war ergaben sich quasi jeden Tag Situationen in denen beide ihre Aggresionen auslassen konnten. Kurt war der hinterhältigere von beiden, Karofsky der der öfters seine Fäuste einsetzte. Rachel ging angewiedert weiter. Zum Glück war sie vor den Attacken von beiden recht gut gefeit da Finn ja ihr Freund war und vor dem hatten selbst die beiden Respekt! Puck tat ihr zwar ein wenig leid aber helfen konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht! Direkt vor dem Proberaum standen zwei Mädchen die Rachel nur zu gut kannte. Santana Lopez und Britany S. Pears. Beide bekennend lesbisch und Nervensägen vor dem Herrn. Seit mehr als einem Jahr beknieten sie Rachel ihnen beiden eine Chance im Glee Club zu geben. Und jedes mal gab ihnen Rachel die gleiche Antwort. " Nicht jeder der rein will kommt in den Glee Club! Bei uns werden nur die Besten aufgenommen und ihr gehört nicht dazu!" Auch heute war es das gleiche Trauerspiel, Santana ging vor und ihre Freundin etwas schüchtern hinten dran. Santana: " HI Rachel, super Auftritt gestern in der Aula. Wie immer toll. Wir sind voll eure Fans weist du?" Rachel: " Ok, echt?" Santana: " Ja, ich wollte einfach noch mal fragen ob eventuell nicht doch eine Möglichkeit besteht bei euch vorzusingen? Wir würden so gerne bei euch mitmachen. Gibst du uns bitte diese Chance?! Rachel: " Santana, wie oft muss ich es noch sagen. Ihr müsst zu den Audditions kommen und wenn ihr da überzeugt laden wir euch zu ner Probestunde in den Club ein. So läuft das und nicht anderst. Kapiert?!" Santana: " Ja, klar kapiert. Dann versuchen wir unser Glück nächste Woche bei den Audditons ok?!" Rachel: " Tut das, viel Glück dabei. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss rein, in wenigen Augenblicken beginnt die Probe:" Als Rachel den Raum betrat traf sie fast der Schlag! Wo sonst Quinn, Tina und Sugar saßen waren die Plätze leer! Die Probe fing quasi jetzt an und drei Sängerinnen waren einfach nicht erschienen. Dann fiel ihr noch etwas wichtigers auf. Mr. Schuster war nicht da, nirgends zu sehen. Rachel: " Wo ist Mr. Schuster?????" Mike Chang: " Bei Direktor Figgins im Büro. Gibt wohl Ärger!" Rachel drehte sich auf der Stelle um und rannte in Richtung Rektorzimmer. Durch die Glastür konnte sie sehen dass sowohl Will Schuster als auch Sue Sylvester bei Direktor Figgins waren. Was will die Verliererin denn hier?! Sie trat ohne anzuklopfen in den Raum und blieb hinter Mr. Schuster mit verschränkten Armen stehen. Die drei Erwachsenen schauten sie mit einer kleinen Spur Neugier an. Figgins: " Ms Berry, was verschafft uns die Ehre ihrers Besuches?? Ich war mir nicht bewusst sie hergebeten zu haben!" Rachel: " Nein Direktor, ich war auf der Suche nach Mr. Schuster!! Wir haben jetzt Probe und es fehlen drei Mitglieder unentschuldigt!" Will: " Lass mich raten: Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang und Sugar Motta richtig?!" Rachel: " Ja, woher....... Will: " Das kannst du Ms Sylvester hier fragen, die drei sind auf einmal Mitglieder bei den Cherios und die haben zufällig genau jetzt ebenso Probe wie wir! Ich kam an der Sporthalle vorbei und sah die drei in den Umkleidekabine verschwinden. Bin hinterher und habe gefragt was das soll. Sue ich finde es eine Schande wie sie versuchen ihre lausigen Cherios auf Kosten meines Glee Clubes wieder auf Erfolg zu trimmen. Einfach Leute von uns klauen! Wir müssen uns auf die Regionals vorbereiten und da kann ich keine meiner Schüler abgeben. Sie müssen sich also andere suchen die mit ihnen verlieren wollen!" Sue: " Moment mal, wieso haben sie gleich Regionals? Was ist mit den Sectionals?" Will: " Sue, da wir so gut sind habe ich den Antrag beim nationalen Showchor eingereicht immer direkt zu den Regionals zugelassen zu werden. Sie konnten mir, nach meiner Androhung mit dem ´Glee Club nach Mexico umzuziehen, diese Bitte nicht mehr abschlagen." thumb|Quelle:Google Mr. Schuster grinste bei diesen Worten hämisch über beide Ohren. Er genoss es wenn er Sue Sylvester eine auswischen konnte. Sue: " Erst mal habe ich die Mädels nicht gezwungen, sie sind freiwillig gekommen. Und ausserdem haben wir bald unsere Sectionals und müssen hart dafür trainieren. Ich fürchte sie müssen damit leben Will!" Will: " Ich muss gar nichts, ich habe seit 4 Jahren mit den New Directions keinen einzigen Wettkampf mehr verloren im Gegensatz zu ihnen! Wenn sie also bitte den drei Damen sagen würden dass ich sie in 10 Minuten geduscht im Chorraum sehen will. " Figgins: " Ich fürchte nicht Will, wenn die drei Mädchen wie Ms Sylvester hier betonte, freiwillig gekommen sind können sie keine der Damen zwingen zu erscheinen. Es ist ihre frei Entscheidung!" Will: " Wenn die drei nicht auftauchen fliegen sie halt raus!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Will um und bedeutete Rachel mit ihm das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sue: " Das ist Erpressung und Diskriminierung. Das können sie nicht durchgehen lassen Direktor!" Figgins:" Will, bisher war ich immer auf ihrer Seite. Sie haben Erfolg, bringen Sponsoren. Kurzum, durch sie bleibt die Schule in aller Munde. Aber sollten sie den Ausschluss der Schülerinnen durchziehen sehe ich mich gezwungen Schritte gegen sie einzuleiten!" Will: " Wie?? iCH HABE MICH WOHL VERHÖRT?! WELCHE SCHRITTE DIREKTOR????" Figgins: " Als erstes reduziere ich ihren Etat für dieses Jahr um 4.000 Dollar und gebe es den Cherios. Die brauchen dringend neue Trikots und Pom-Pom´s." Will: " Das geht nicht, dafür wollten wir neue IPhones für alle Mitglieder anschaffen. Mit dem New Directions Tribel auf der Rückseite." Figgins:" Tja, das wird warten müssen. Und nun entschuldigen sie mich bitte. Ich habe zu arbeiten." Mit diesen Worten zeigte Direktor Figgins allen drei höflich aber bestimmt den Ausgang und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Will und Sue schauten sich auf dem Flur giftig an. Will: " Wow Sue, sie haben ja Mumm in den Knochen. Aber das Spiel ist noch nicht rum!" Sue: " Wir werden sehen." Der Schweiß des Erfolges...... Nach diesem ungewohnten Tiefschlag mussten die Glee Kids büßen. Will quälte sie regelrecht mit schwierigen Tanzschritten und Kritik bei jeder falsch gesungenen Note. Will: " Wenn ihr das Singen und Tanzen nennt tut es mir leid. Da kann ich die komplette Abschlussklasse von 1910 hierher holen. Selbst die währen beweglicher und musikalischer als Ihr!" Nach über drei Stunden erlöste Mr. Schuster die KIds. Rachel, Finn und die anderen schleppten sich aus der Tür in Richtung Parkplatz. Finn fragte, zum wiederholten Male, ob er Rachel nach Hause fahren kann. Aber wie thumb|295px|Quelle Googleimmer verneinte Rachel dies, obwohl sie diesmal fast schon aus Erschöpfung zu ihm ins Auto gestiegen währe. Sie machte sich also auf den Weg nach Hause zu Fuß. Hierbei kam sie auch am Breadstix vorbei. Sie überlegte kurz ob sie sich einen kleinen Salat mit Himbeerdressing mitnehmen sollte, sie hatte seit heute morgen nichts gegessen, als sie bemerkte dass Quinns roter Sportflitzer auf dem Parkplatz stand. Wenn sie hier ist müssten die anderen beiden Verräterinen auch nicht weit sein. Mit aufkeimender Wut im Bauch ging Rachel durch die große Doppeltür und suchte fieberhaft den Gastraum ab. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sie gefunden wonach sie gesucht hatte. Sugar, Tina und Quinn zusammen an einem Tisch und genüsslich ein Getränk vor jeder stehend. Rachel stampfte wutenbrannt zum Tisch und blieb direkt vor Sugar stehen. thumb|left|241px|Sugar Motta Quelle: Google{C {C Rachel:" Das ihr euch das traut ihr miesen Verräter, und von Dir hätte ich das nicht erwartet!" Mit diesen Worten holte Rachel aus und ohrfeigte Quinn vor allen Leuten! Sugar und Tina sprangen auf und stellten sich vor Quinn die völlig konstaniert da saß und und sich ihr Gesicht hielt. Quinn: " Sag mal spinnst du oder was?! Was soll der Scheiß?" Sie war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen und auszuholen aber die anderen beiden hielten sie zurück. Tina:" Hört auf, Beide. Sonst gibt das hier eine Schlägerei! Setzen wir uns! Lasst uns reden!" Rachel setzte sich wiederwillig hin und Quinn tat es ihr gleich. Beide hatten die Hände voreinander verschränkt und schauten sich grimmig an. Tina: " Also, du bist sauer weil wir nicht in der Glee Probe waren. OK, aber deswegen muss du Quinn nicht schlagen verstanden? " Rachel: " OK, du hast vielleicht Recht Tina. Für die Ohrfeige entschuldige ich mich Quinn aber für alles andere was ich gesagt habe Nein!" Quinn:" Von mir aus musst du dich bei mir für gar nichts mehr entschuldigen Rachel! Wenn du alles was du mir angetan hast entschuldigen willst sitzen wir noch morgen híer, also lass stecken!" Rachel: " Hä???? Was ist jetzt kaputt?? Von was für einem Müll sprichst du denn. Was soll ich Dir denn getan haben?" Rachel schaute Quinn mit halb zugekniffenen Augen an. Diese überlegte merklich ihre nächsten Worte. Es dauerterte einige Momente bis sie noch einmal tief Luft holte und dann loslegte..... Quinn: " Seit du an der Schule bist ist mein Leben nur noch schrecklich. Vor Dir war ich Captain der New Directions, mit mir haben sie zwei nationale Titel geholt. Ich war beliebt bei Mr. Schue und allen Anderen hier. Aber seit du hier bist spiele ich nur noch die zweite Geige. Glaubst du das macht Spass?? Also wenn ich jetzt die Chance bekomme mit den Cherios was zu erreichen dann werde ich diese auch nutzen, egal was du oder Mr. Schue dazu meinen. Und die anderen beiden sind es auch leid immer nur das schmückende Beiwerk für Dirch zu sein. Hab ich Recht Mädels?" Tina: "Ja, Quinn hat verdammt nochmal Recht. Früher durfte ich auch mal ein Solo singen oder ne Tanzeilnage machen! Aber jetzt heißt es immer nur "Backroundsängerin". Das kotzt auf die Dauer an!" Sugar: " Kann den anderen nur zustimmen. Du nimmst uns die Luft zum Atmen. Es machte keinen Spass mehr. Pass auf das es nicht noch mehr von uns gibt die die Schnauze voll haben sonst kannst du den Glee Club vergessen. Ich werde jerzt erstmal mich voll und ganz auf die Cherios konzentrieren!" Rachel: " Was kann ich den dazu das meine Stimme besser ist als eure? Und glaubt mir, es macht keinen Spass immer nur im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Das ist harte Arbeit, ihr dagegen könnt doch fast schon entspannen! Quinn, sorry aber das ist Showbiz!" Quinn: " Vergiss es einfach Rachel, du hast mir alles genommen was mir Spass gemacht hat. Ich habe so gern gesungen und mit Finn performt. Du hast so jemand tolles wie Finn gar nicht als Freund verdient, er ist viel zu gut für Dich. Und wie du ihn behandelst geht ja mal gar nicht!" Rachel: " Oh, was höre ich den da? Ist da jemand etwa eifersüchtig??" Rachel lächte diabolisch Quinn an. Sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Rachel: " Verstehe, du schweigst auf einmal also liege ich nicht verkehrt. Du bist in Finn verknallt und kannst es nicht haben das er mit mir zusammen ist. Tja, Pech gehabt, würde ich sagen! Finn ist mein Freund also Finger weg oder ich gebe Dir noch mal eine Kostprobe meiner Faust!" Quinn stand auf und rannte in Richtung Toilette, die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sugar und Tina eilten ihr hinterher. Im Vorbeigehen meinte Tina noch zu Rachel. Tina: " Bravo, du kansnt stolz auf dich sein. Quinn ist so eine tolle Frau und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als sie fertig zu machen! Du hast echt null Gefühl oder Ehre im Leib!!! Anstatt sie fertig zu machen hättest du sie zu deiner Freundin machen können. Überleg mal, ihr zwei währt unschlagbar als Duo im Glee Club. Und Finn ist doch für Dich nur ein Spielzeug, du liebst ihn ja gar nicht. Ich weiss ja nicht mal ob du ausser Dir überhaupt einen Menschen lieben kannst!" thumb|left|195px|Tina Cohen - Chang Quelle: Glee - Wiki Rachel blieb noch einen Moment sitzen. Die letzten Worte hatten doch etwas in ihr getroffen. Warum versteht sie den keiner. Sie wusste wie gut Quinn war, fast so gut wie sie!! Nur deswegen ist sie so gemein zu ihr, sie hat Angst das dieses blonde Mädchen ihr wieder den Rang abläuft. Die Tränen waren eben der Beweis, Quinn war nicht so stark wie Rachel. Sie hatte es wieder geschafft ihre grösste Konkurrenz auszubremsen. Mit diesem Gefühl des Erfolges ging Rachel nach Hause zu ihren Dad´s. Der Tag hatte doch ein gutes Ende, aus Rachels Sicht! Kleine Siege/Große Niederlagen Einige Tage später war Quinn wieder auf dem Weg zum Training mit den Cherios. Sie hatte trotz des Vorfalles mit Rachel im Breadstix weiterhin vor Glee und Cherios zusammen zu machen. Sue hatte die restlichen Trainingstermine so gelegt dass Quinn und die anderen Glee Mädels auch zu den Gesangsproben gehen konnten. Sie wollte nicht das die Mädels unter ihrem Streit mit Will Schuster leiden mussten. Will beachtete die Drei seit ihrem Überlaufen als währen sie Luft. Sie durften mitmachen in den Proben aber Will vergeudete keine Sekunde an sie mit Ansprache oder Kritik. Er teilte einfach ihnen die Noten aus und sprach kein Wort. Für Quinn war es natürlich am schlimmsten wenn Will mal wieder Rachel und Finn nach vorne holte damit diese ein neues Duett präsentieren können. Rachel nutzte diese Gelegenheiten immer um Quinn noch mehr zu demütigen indem sie Finn demonstrativ vor ihr umarmte oder küsste. Quinn meinte bei diesen Momenten immer ihr Herz zerspringe in 100 Teile. Sie biß aber auf die Zähne und zeigte nach außen hin keine Regung. Den Erfolg den Rachel im Breadstix bei ihr hatte gönnte Quinn ihr nicht ein zweites Mal. Beim Ende der Probe standen die Kids auf, Rachel ging in in Richtung Ausgang aber Finn blieb im Raum bei Quinn stehen. Rachel schaute mit riesen Augen auf die Szene! Finn: " Hallo Quinn, wie geht es Dir?" Quinn: " Danke, mir geht es gut. Aber bleib nicht so lange bei mir stehen sonst wird Madam Megastar noch sauer!" Finn: " Keine Sorge, ich rede mit wem ich will und wann ich will. Rachel kam von hinten und blieb hinter Finn stehen und tippte ihm bestimmt auf sein rechtes Schulterblat. Rachel: " Finn kommst ud bitte. Es wird Zeit!" Finn: " Zeit, für was???" Die Probe ist rum!" Rachel: " Du könntest mich nach Hause fahren, es ist schon dunkel." Finn: " Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder, seit Monaten frage ich dich ob ich dich nach Hause fahren soll und jetzt auf einmal passt es Madam oder wie? Du siehst doch das ich mich unterhalte, nimm doch einfach den Schlüssel und steig schon mal ein. Bin hier gleich fertig,0K?!" Rachel war das Entsetzten im Gesicht abzulesen. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Völlig geistesabwesend nahm sie die Autoschlüssel aus Finns Hand und verlies den Raum. Finn drehte sich wieder in Richtung Quinn um mit ihr weiterzureden. Finn:" So, waren wir stehen geblieben?" Er setzte sein charmantes Lächeln auf was bei Quinn ebenfalls zu einem frreudigen Schmunzeln führte. Quinn:" Du hattest gerade gemeint das du dir nicht vorschreiben lassen willst mit wem du redest. Gibt das nicht gleich Ärger im Auto?" Finn: " Und wenn, dann soll sie halt laufen. Ich bin nicht ihr Affe der immer springt wenn sie pfeift!" In Quinn begann gerade ein wohliges Gefühl sich auszubreiten. Die Worte von Finn taten ihr gut. Finn:" Ich meine es ist ja toll mit Rachel hier an der Schule, du wirst überall respektiert, bekommst Einladungen zu den tollsten Partys und sie hat zweifelslos eine Hamma Stimme. Aber hier drin ist glaub ich nicht viel mit ihr los.!" Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Quinns Brust. Quinn: " Warum bist du dann mit ihr zusammen, wenn ich fragen darf?" Finn:" Naja, ehrlich gesagt hatte ich bisher immer Angst vor Rachels Reaktionen. Aber dank dir ist das nicht mehr so!" Quinn: " Wieso? Was habe ich jetzt damit zu tun?" thumb|Quelle: Google Finn:" Du hast etwas gemacht das ich bisher nicht konnte. Einen neuen Weg zu gehen, ich meine als du zu den Cherios gegangen bist. Wie läuft es eigentlich so mit dem Training?" Quinn: " Es ist hart aber ich glaube wir haben eine faire Chance bei den Sectionals." Finn:" Das freut mich, ich drücke euch auf jeden Fall fest die Daumen. Aber im Glee Club bleibst du auch weiterhin?" Quinn:" Doch, auf jeden Fall, das macht mir immer noch Spass." Finn:" Das ist gut, denn ich würde dich vermissen wenn du nicht mehr kommen würdest!" Bei diesem Satz dachte Quinn fast sie müsste vor Finn auf den Boden fallen. Er würde sie vermissen!! Oh Mann, der Tag schien genial zu Ende zu gehen. Quinn:" Echt jetzt, dddu würdest mich vermissen?!" Finn:" Ja klar, ich fand unsere Duette früher immer klasse, hat immer Spass gemacht. Du hast so ne Natürlichkeit die gut leiden kann. Du lachst auch mal wenn du einen Fehler machst. Ich finde so was muss man können. " Quinn: " Danke! Mir hat es auch immer Spass gemacht mit Dir zu singen. Fand wir waren ein tolles Paar!" "Oh Gott, hoffentlich hat er das jetzt nicht in den falschen Hals bekommen", dachte Quinn schnell bei sich und biß sich auf die Unterlippe.Sie sah Finn jetzt verlegen von unten an. Sie war sich sicher das man ihr Herz noch am anderen Ende der Schule pochen hören konnte. Finn:" Du, sei mir nicht böse aber ich glaube jetzt muss ich wirklich zum Auto sonst springt Rachel noch im Quadrat." Er lächelte bei diesem Satz wieder verlegen bis über beide Ohren. Quinn:" Kein Thema, lass uns doch einfach mal ein anderes Mal quatschen wenn wir mehr Zeit haben." Finn: " OK, das ist eine gute Idee. Komm gut nach Hause." Finn drehte sich um und verlies den Raum in Richtung Parkplatz. Quinn folgte ihm mit einigen Metern Abstand. Als sie durch die Tür auf den großen Parkplatz trat waren Finn und Rachel laut hörbar am diskutieren. Quinn versuchte nicht hinzuhören auf dem Weg zu ihrem Cabrio. Allerdings einige Wortfetzen die Rachel brüllte waren über den ganzen Parkplatz zu vernehmen. ....."Lügner"......."betrügst mich"........."Heuchler"..............."verstehst mich nicht".................. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich eine kleine Menschengruppe auf dem Parkplatz gebildet die aufmerksam den beiden zuschauten. Quinn blieb an der Tür ihres Wagens stehen, jetzt war ihr Interese doch geweckt. Nach einigen Minuten des streitens holte Rachel plötzllch aus und verpasste Finn vor allen Leuten eine Ohrfeige. Finn taumelte für einige Sekunden rückwärts bis er an den Kofferraum seines Wagens stieß. Er blickte Rachel böse an und drehte sich im nächsten Moment zum Kofferraum um diesen zu öffnen. Er nahm Rachels Tasche und warf sie ihr vor die Füße. Danach stieg er wortlos hinters Steuer und fuhr mit quitschenden Reifen davon. Rachel hob ihre Tasche vorsichtig auf und ging zu Fuß in Richtung Strasse. Dabei kam sie auch an Quinn mit ihrem Auto vorbei. Sie brüllte sie an: " Nun zufrieden Frau Schleimbolzen??!! Jetzt hast du alles kaputt gemacht!!! " Sie verließ schnaufend und heulend den Parkplatz, Quinn jedoch lies den Motor an, suchte ihre Lieblings CD und drehte voll auf als sie Richtung Zuhause fuhr. Sie grinste über beide Ohren als ihr die frische Abendluft um den Kopf wehte.... Das große Finale...... Nach dem Vorfall auf dem Parkplatz vergingen mehrere Wochen in denen Rachel und Finn kein Wort mehr miteinander sprachen. Mr. Schuster war mehr als sauer darüber dass seine beiden Stars offenkundig Stress hatten. Quinn dagegen hatte die vergangenen Wochen wie im Traum erlebt. Finn hatte sich öfters mit ihr auf einen Kaffee oder im Kino getroffen. Sie verbrachten immer mehr Zeit zusammen, auch wenn es nur freundschaftlich war. Das Training mit den Cherios lief immer besser, sie hatten eine reale Chance bei den Sectionals zu bestehen. Selbst im Glee Club durfe sie wieder 2 x einen Solo Part singen. Quinns Leben schien sich wieder zum Positiven zu wenden. Rachel hingegen war die wandelnde Gereiztheit. Sie machte jeden der ihr nicht passte an. Dadurch dass sie allem Anschein nach nicht mehr mit Finn zusammen war wurde sie nun auch ab und an Opfer von kleineren Streichen oder Anschlägen. Letzte Woche bekamm sie sogar zum thumb|164px|Quelle: Googleersten Mail einen Slushi ab und zu allem Überfluss passierte ihr im Hauswirtschaftsunterricht ein Missgeschick als eine Schachtel Eier ihr auf dem Kopf fiel. Dann war der grosse Tag gekommen. Die Sectionals für die Cherios standen an diesem Samstag an. Quinn stand mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengruber auf und machte sich fertig. Ihre Mutter wünschte ihr noch viel Glück für den heutigen Wettkampf. Als Quinn auf dem Parkplatz ankamm waren alle anderen bereits da und saßen im Bus. Sue stand etwas unruhig an der vorderen Tür des Buses und war mehr als erleichtert als Quinn zustieg. Die Cherios machten sich auf den Weg. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Alle waren sehr ruhig und konzentriert im Bus. Einige versuchten zu schlafen, es waren immerhin noch fast 5 Stunden Fahrt bis sie ankammen. Anderer vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Karten spielen. Quinn, Sugar und Tina saßen zusammen in der letzten Reihe des Buses und fingen an ein wenig zu singen um sich abzulenken. Sue ging während der Fahrt durch den Bus und sprach noch einmal mit jedem Mädchen intensiv. Sie appelierte an den Gemeindschaftssinn und erinnerte die Girls daran das sie eine riesige Chance haben etwas zu erreichen. Als der Bus endlich auf dem Parkplatz hielt stürmten die Cherios sofort aus dem Bus rein in die Halle. Sie war überfüllt mit Menschen, es waren mehr als 35 Teams angetreten. Die McKinley High war als 22. dran. Bis zu ihrem Auftritt waren noch mehr als 3 Stunden Zeit, also mehr als genug Zeit um noch ein kurzes leichtes Training in der Nachbarhalle abzuhalten. Nach 20 Minuten standen Sue und die Girls in ihren Sportklamotten auf den Trainingsmatten. Man ging noch einmal die Kür Stück für Stück durch. Alles sollte perfekt sein. Die Mädels strengten sich richtig an, Sue war stolz auf ihre Schüler. Wenn sie heute es nicht schaffen sollten bräuchten sie sich nicht vorwerfen lassen alles versucht zu haben. Die Kids hatten etwas gefunden über das sie so etwas wie Gemeindschaft geschaffen hatten. Sie waren heiß und gut vorbereitet. Nach dem Training versammelten alle gemeinsam auf der Tribüne und schauten sich die Perfomance der anderen Teams an. Es waren gute Auftritte dabei, Sue und die anderen verloren wieder einen Teil ihres eben gewonnenen Selbstvertrauens.Quinn saß ganz außen in der Reihe und schaute ebenso unglücklich drein als die letztjährigen Sieger ihren Auftritt beendet hatte. Sie drehte sich zu Tina um die neben ihr saß. Quinn: " Oh we, die sind verdammt gut gewesen. Da müssen wir uns aber verdammt hart anstrengen um so was hinzubekommen." Tina:" Ja, da gebe ich Dir Recht. Ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher ob wir das schaffen können?!" Quinn:" Hör auf damit Tina, wir schaffen das! Wenn wir jetzt auch noch anfangen schwarz thumb|182px|Quelle: Google zu malen brauchen wir wirklich nicht mehr anzutreten. " Ms. Sylvester braucht uns jetzt als Motivator! "Super Quinn, das nenne ich Kampfgeist"! Quinn drehte sich erschrocken um, woher kam dieser Ruf? Sie musste aufstehen um ihn zu sehen, da im Eingang stand FINN! Und nicht nur er war da sondern noch einige andere von den New Directions. Da waren Sam, Mike, Matt, Mercedes und sogar Mr Schuster waren gekommen. Quinn, Tina und Sugar gingen sofort zu den anderen. Quinn stand vor Finn und starrte ihn völlig verdutzt an. Quinn:" Wo kommt ihr denn her? Finn: " Ich habe heute morgen die Jungs angerufen und habe gesagt wir sind doch alle in einem Boot und deswegen müssen wir Dich und die anderern doch unterstüzten. Naja und jetzt sind wir hier!" Er grinste bei diesem Satz Quinn über beide Ohren an. In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch Sue und die restlichen Cherios die neuen Zuschauer bemerkt. Sue stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging zu Will rüber. Sue:" Hallo Will, ist heute Weihnachten oder sind sie der liebe Zwillingsbruder von diesem Schleimbolzen Schuster?" Will: " Nur keine Komplimente Sue, das passt nicht zu ihnen. Ich habe mitbekommen das die Jungs sie unterstüzten wollen. Es ist mir zwar schleierhaft wieso aber egal. Ich bin nur mitgekommen um ihren Untergang live und in Farbe mitzubekommen." thumb|left|165px|Quelle: GoogleSue: " Will Schuster, sie sind der schlimmste Leher der mir je untergekommen ist. Wissen sie eigentlich was meine Schüler alle auf sich genommen haben um hier dabei sein zu können?" Will: " Ist mir relativ egal was ihre Verlierer alles gemacht haben, ich weis nur das eine ihrer Hübschen gar nicht da sein durfte!" Sue:" Wasss soll das jetzt wieder bedeuten Will? Reden sie mal Klartext!" Will: " Soweit ich weiß haben sie von den Eltern ihrer Schüler eine Einverständnisserklärung, richtig?!" Sue: " Ja, worauf wollen sie jetzt hinaus?" Will: " Tja, eine ihrer Grazien hat die Unterschrift gefälscht, ihre Eltern wollten sie nämlich nicht mitlassen. Somit ist Klara vom Auftritt ausgeschlossen!" Sue wurde kreidebleich, sie drehte sich rum und suchte mit den Augen händeringend nach Klara. Als sie sie gefunden hatte machte sie ihr unmissverständlich klar dass sie herkommen sollte. Keine Minute später stand sie vor Will und Sue. Sue: " Klara, hast du die Unterschrift deiner Eltern gefälscht?" Klara:" Wwoher , wie kommen sie darauf?" Sue:" Hast du oder hast du nicht?!" Klara: " Ja, meine Mum wollte mich nicht mit lassen da es zu weit ihrer Meinung nach währe. Aber ich wollte doch so gern dabei sein!" thumb|left|184px|Quelle: Glee WikiWill: " Tja, hör auf zu heulen, das macht nur dein Gesicht kaputt. Du hast betrogen und somit darfst du nicht mitmachen! Ach Sue, war Klara nicht ihre Nummer 1? Oh, wer wird denn jetzt ihr Vorturnerin machen?? Ich glaube damit können sie ihre Chancen wegschmeissen!" Sue drehte sich um, es sah fast so aus als ob sie gleich anfangen würde selber zu weinen. Aber atmete kurz durch und erwiederte dann Will mit fester und entschlossener Stimme. Sue: " Hören sie Will, wie währe es wenn sie ihren fetten Hintern auf die Tribüne verfrachten und den Mund halten! Denn mit der heißen Luft, die da sonst entweicht,habten wir hier bald ne Sauna. Machen sie sich um meine Choreo mal keine Sorgen, wir werden uns was einfallen lassen!" Sie ließ Will einfach stehen und beorderte ihre Mädels in den Trainingsraum. Dort sprach sie vor der versammelten Mannschaft. Sue:" Leute wir haben ein Problem! Klara ist raus! Wir haben noch etwa eine Stunde bis zu unserem Auftritt, also müssen wir jetzt eine Lösung finden!" Vivien:" Wie Coach, Klara ist raus?! Wer soll den jetzt das große Finale tanzen? Sue:" Ich weiß es nicht, eventuell müssen wir auf das Finale verzichten." Quinn:" Dann brauchen wir nicht raus gehen. Nur mit dem Finale von Klara hätten wir eine realistische Chance!" Sue:" Sie kann aber nicht mitmachen! Also entweder ohne Finale oder Aufgabe!?" Quinn: " Ich tanze!!" Alle schauten Quinn an! " Wie du tanzt?" entgegnete Tina. Quinn:"Ist doch ganz einfach, Klara hat mir mir in den letzten paar Wochen trainiert. Ich bin glaub die Einzigste hier die überhaupt das Final tanzen zu können." Sue: " Willst du das wirklich machen Quinn? Ich meine es ist eine brutale Herausforderung, du musst fast 3 Minuten Vollgas geben!" Quinn:" Ich weiß Coach aber wenn ich es nicht versuche gewinnen wir garantiert nicht. So haben wir wenigstens eine Chance!" Sue: " OK Mädels dann schnell noch mal die Aufstellung üben und helft gleich Quinn so gut ihr könnt da draussen. Sie kann jede Unterstützung brauchen!" Die Cherios erschienen fast eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf der Tribüne und warteten nun ab bis sie aufgerufen wurden. Will kam wieder zu ihnen runtergelaufen und stellte sich frech neben Sues Platz. Will: " Na ihr Looser, haben sie jemanden gefunden den sie zum schlachten freigeben wollen. Das wird bestimmt ein Spass wenn ich mir vorstelle wie sie von allen hier drin ausgelacht werden wenn sie versagt haben!" Sue: " Ich sage es ihnen gerne noch einmal, bevor ich mich von solch einem aufgeblassenen, verlogenen und schleimigen Witzbold wie ihnen beleidigen lasse muss schon viel passieren. Wie ist es eigentlich jetzt zuhause? Habe gehört dass die süße, kleine Miss Pillsbury letzte Woche ausgezogen ist. Man erzählt sich dass sie jetzt mit ihrem Zahnarzt liiert währe Der hätte so eine saubere Wohnung. Es muss hart sein alleine zuhause zu sitzen, oder?!" Will lief dunkelrot im Gesicht an, er schnappte nach Luft und für einen kurzen Moment hatte man das Gefühl er würde gleich ausholen. Aber sofort beruhigte er sich wieder und verlies wortlos die Halle! Sue: " Volltreffer!" Jetzt wurden die nächsten drei Schulen aufgerufen. Die McKInley war als übernächstes dran. Die Mädels erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und gingen runter an die Wettkampffläche. Quinn sprang nervös von einem auf das andere Bein. Die Schule vor ihnen wurde aufgerufen und begann mir ihrer Aufführung. Sie waren gut, machten auf den ersten Blick keine grossen Fehler. Zum Schluss bildeten alle eine grosse Pyramide. Jetzt waren die Mädels der Mc Kinley dran. Sue schickte eine nach der anderen auf die Bühne nur Quinn blieb unten am Bühnenaufgang stehen. Sue kam zu ihr und schaute sie mit ernstem Blick an. Sue:" Was ist Quinn? Wenn das nicht machen willst ist das ok. Es wird dir niemand einen Vorwurf machen. Ich hol die Mädels sofort da runter und wir steigen in den Bus. In weniger als 6 Stunden sind wir wieder in Lima!" ""NEIN""""" Hinter Sue und Quinn war Finn aufgetaucht der Quinn jetzt ebenfalls ernst anschaute. Finn: " Quinn du darfst das hier nicht wegschmeissen. Geh da raus, bitte!" thumb|Quelle:Google Quinn:" Ich kann das nicht Find, vergiss es. Ich bin nicht gut genug." Finn:" Doch du kannst das! Was hast du immer gemacht wenn Rachel nicht da war und du ihren Part auf einmal übernehmen musstest?" Quinn: " Ich habe dann meistens improvisiert aber was meinst du damit?" Finn: " Das du hier auch improvisieren sollst, Lass dich inspierien!" Quinn: " Glaubst du das ich das kann?" Finn: " Du kannst alles Quinn Fabray und ja ich glaube an Dich!" Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Finn herunter und küsste Quinn lange mitten auf den Mund. Als sich die beiden endlich wieder gelöst hatten lächelten sie beide bis über beide Ohren. Finn: " Und jetzt rauf da und zeige denen aus was für einem Holz die Mädels von der Mc Kinley sind. Ich warte hier unten." Quinn drehte sich um und schritt selbstbewusst auf die Bühne. Das Licht ging aus und die Musik begann..... Wahrheit oder Traum???? Am Montagmorgen stieg Quinn auf dem Schülerparkplatz aus ihrem Auto. Sie schritt etwas unsicher in Richtung Schule, sie schaute sich alle paar Meter um ob ihr jemand folgte. Von rechts kammen jetzt Tina und Sugar zu Quinn hinzu. Sugar:" Habt ihr schon was gehört?" Tina:" Nein, seit Samstagabend nichts mehr." Quinn: " Irgendwie merkwürdig, ich trau mich gar nicht rein ehrlich gesagt." Sugar:" Naja, irgendwann müssen wir wohl oder übel. Lasst uns es einfach hinter uns bringen,was haben wir schon zu verlieren?!" Quinn: " Du hast Recht, auf in die Höhle des Löwen!" Die Drei betraten die Schule, nichts. Keine Menschenseele auf dem Flur! OK sie waren sehr früh aber dass so überhaupt niemand zu sehen war kam den Mädchen seltsam vor. Wie hatte die SMS nochmal gelauted? " Seit Montag gegen halb sieben morgens in der Schule, kommt in die Aula. Überraschung!!" Quinn kannte die Nummer nicht und rief zuerst ihre beiden Freundinnen an. Beide meinten dann, nach längerem diskutieren, dass man hingehen sollte. Aber mulmig war ihnen jetzt wirklich als sie durch die leeren Gänge der Schule gingen. Sie bogen um die Ecke und kamen nun am Glee Zimmer vorbei, die Tür stand offen und man konnte sehen dass die Stühle noch ordentlich aufgeräumt waren. Sugar: " Kommt, lasst uns abhauen. Das ist mir jetzt doch zu skurill!! Wer weis wer Dir die Mail geschrieben hat Quinn!" Tina: " Nein, jetzt sind wir da und ziehen das auch durch! Auf weiter zur Aula!" Nach 5 Minuten standen die 3 vor der großen Doppeltür zur Aula. Sie war verschlossen! Jetzt waren sie mehr als ratlos. Wieso schreibt ihnen jemand sie sollen so früh in die Schule kommen und dann ist niemand da. Jetzt wurde es auch Quinn zu bunt. Quinn: " Auf, jetzt langt es mir auch. Wir gehen!" Sugar: " Wartet mal, hier hängt so ein komischer Zettel an der Tür!" Tina:" Und, was steht drauf ?? Juhu ihr seit die Blödis des Jahres. Wir haben euch verarscht?!" Sugar: " Nein, da steht was anderes!" Quinn: " Gib mal her. Also da steht: Sorry das die Tür verschlossen ist, habe den Hauptschlüssel nicht bekommen aber geht links durch die Seitentür zur Bühne, die ist nur angelehnt". Sie schaute die anderen beiden erstaunt an. Quinn: " Was sollen wir jetzt davon halten?? Gehen wir rein??" Sugar: " Irgendwie finde ich es spannend, ist so geheimnisvoll. Lasst uns weitermachen." Alle drei gingen zu der besagten Seitentür, sie war in der Tat nur angelehnt. Als sie durchgingen kammen sie in einen völlig dunklen Raum. Sie tasteten sich langsam vorwärts bis Quinn auf etwas aus Stoff sties. Quinn: " Ich glaube wir sind auf der Bühne, ich bin gerade an den Vorhang gestossen." Auf einmal ging das große Bühnenlicht an und alle drei standen völlig blind auf der Bühne und hielten die Hand vor Augen. Quinn:" Macht bitte das Licht aus, es blendet brutal." Das Licht wurder tatsächlich etwas gedimmt und Quinn konnte langsam Umrisse erkennen. Da unten im Zuschauerraum saßen Menschen, es mussten mindestens 20 oder 30 sein. Direkt vor der Bühne stand eine grössere Person. Quinn machte ein paar Schritte vorsichtig nach vorne um besser sehen zu können. Als sich ihre Augen langsam an das Licht gewöhnt hatte erkannte sie wer da vor ihr stand. Es waren Finn sowie die New Directions! Alle waren sie gekommen, sogar Rachel saß mit eisernem Blick in einer hinterern Reihe. Finn sprang auf die Bühne und stand nun direkt vor Quinn und den anderen beiden. Finn: " Schön das ihr gekommen seit. Wir sind alle hier um euch zu eurem grandiosen Sieg bei den Sectionals zu gratulieren. Und, naja ich wollte Dir noch etwas persönliches sagen." Quinn: " Ok, hier auf der Bühne, vor allen Leuten??!!" Finn: " Hier, draußen egal. Ich muss es jetzt sagen sonst platze ich." Quinn: " Finn, was ist los??" Finn:" Quinn Fabray, hier vor aller Welt muss ich Dir sagen dass du das tollste Mädchen auf der Welt bist! ICH LIEBE DICH!!!" Quinn stand mit offenen Mund da, alle starrten sie an. In der der hinteren Reihe konnte man hören wie jemand mehrere Stühle umschmies und irgendwo ein Handy klingelte! Finn hielt Quinn fest im Arm und schaute sie an. Ringggggg,Ringggggggggggg, Ringggggggggggggg! Finn: " Du ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf Erden glaub ich. Und du?? Ringggggggg,Ringggggggggggg, Ringggggggggggggggggggg Quinn: " Ich bin überglücklich, ich kann es ehrlich gesagt nicht glauben was hier passiert. Träum ich etwa???" Ringggggggg, Ringggggggggg,Ringgggggggggggggg Finn: " Hey Schatz, aufwachen! Komm steh auf! Er drehte sich um und beugte sich zu seiner Frau hinunter um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. Finn: " Wenn du nicht gleich aufstehts und dich fertig machst kommen wir zu spät zu der Taufe, und da wir beide die Taufpaten sind währe das ziemlich unschön!" Finn stand wieder vor dem großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer und band sich eine rote Krawatte um. Er knöpfte sein Hemd sauber zu und zog sein beiges Sacko an. Auf einmal legten sich zwei Hände um seine Hüften und er spürte sie hinter sich stehen. Finn: " Na, ist da endlich jemand aufgewacht?! Dein Wecker hat bald 10 Minuten geklingelt. Du musst verdammt tief geschlafen haben. Komm beeile dich jetzt bitte. Ich würde ungern zu spät kommen. Will und die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns." Rachel: " Ich geschlafen wie ein Stein. Sorry ich beeile mich versprochen! Ich freue mich so darauf den kleinen John-Finn gleich im Arm zu haben. Quinn und Artie haben ja so ein Glück!" Finn: " Ja, das haben sie. Aber wir haben ja auch noch ein wenig Zeit. Ich hätte nix gegen ein Geschwisterchen für Quinn! Und du?? Rachel: " Du schlimmer Bengel, was habe ich nur für einen Mann geheiratet??" Rachel ging zu Finn rüber und gab ihm einen Klaps auf seinen Po. Sie fielen sich beide in die Arme und fingen an zu lachen. Danach küsste Finn seine Frau. Finn: " Komm mach dich fertig. Ich will mit meiner Frau Eindruck gleich machen auf der Taufe. Was hast du denn so tolles geträumt dass du gar nicht aufstehen wolltest?" Rachel: " So was abgefahrenes, ich muss es dir gleich mal im Auto erzählen. Du glaubst das bestimmt nicht, es war in einer verkehrten Welt............. ENDE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Hoffe es hat wieder gefallen, wenn nicht bitte sagen! Die nächste Story wird heißen: TOP OF THE WORLD: Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:LoveStory